DP070: The Bells Are Singing!
is the 18th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Synopsis Beginning their journey to Pastoria City, Ash, Dawn and Brock have stopped for something to eat. Meanwhile, Dawn is also showing off the new vest her mom made for Buneary. All of a sudden a Chingling wanders into their camp. The Chingling's trio Trainer Francesca soon shows up and performs her magic act, only to have it interrupted by Chingling. She then tells how this Chingling is a little spoiled and is always ruining the act. Ash, Dawn and Brock decide to help her solve the problem. Meanwhile, Team Rocket wants to steal Francesca's Chingling trio for the boss. After Team Rocket managed to steal Francesca's Chingling trio, James wants to keep the spoiled Chingling for himself, hoping it will make a perfect Pokémon companion for him and his absent Chimecho. Episode Plot Gligar flies and Ash admires its skill. However, it takes a wrong turn and begins to fall. It falls on a rock and Dawn scolds Ash for such a dangerous moment. Ash sees Dawn is going through her magazine, PokéChic, where she sees the dresses of Pokémon, which is quite popular in Sinnoh. Buneary likes the one displaying Pikachu, even if he is not interested in that. Her mom made Buneary a jacket and she puts it on her, making Buneary happy. Suddenly, Buneary hears something. From a bush a Chingling hops. Chingling plays with them for a while and Gligar hops on Ash to do the same, so he sends it back. A woman comes to get Chingling; her name is Francesca. Naturally, Brock flirts and gets jabbed. Francesca reveals she is a Pokémon Magician. She displays a show - she puts a blanket on a table and when she pulls, Chingling appears. She puts it again and there are two Chingling and she does it again, revealing three Chingling, who sing. Francesca pulls a Pidgey out of her hat and she goes for the finale. Alas, the Chingling she found gnaws on her wand and reveals a flower, ruining the act. Team Rocket saw the show and Jessie would like to get the hands on the equipment to make Pokémon appear out of thin air. James and Meowth reason with her to say that is just a trick. Still, Meowth and James think the boss would like them by his side and award them all for getting them. Francesca still does not know how to solve the problem, so Ash proposes a battle. Francesca admits she has never been in a one, so Ash and Dawn demonstrate. Ash sends Gligar and Dawn Buneary. Buneary goes to use Dizzy Punch, but Gligar dodges and retaliates with X-Scissor. Buneary bounces on Gligar, so Gligar sprays her with sand. Dawn is angry Buneary's dress is ruined, so she takes it off her. Buneary uses Ice Beam, hitting Gligar, so Gligar uses Steel Wing. Brock stops the battle, as the demonstration is over. So, Ash battles Francesca. Ash sends Turtwig and Francesca her Chingling. Before Francesca goes to order, Chingling just plays with Turtwig. Francesca orders Chingling to use Astonish, but Chingling hesitates. Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, hitting Chingling. The heroes rush to get it, but fall in a hole. Team Rocket come and take Chingling. Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, but the net deflects the leaves. However, Buneary's Ice Beam causes the net to fall. Brock sends Happiny, who gets Chingling. Happiny goes on Buneary's back and as Buneary bounces off, Happiny pounds the balloon hard. Team Rocket blast off from the attack. Chingling is nevertheless happy and plays with Ash. They perform the act, though Chingling charges and plays with Ash. Francesca gets it and sees there is another Chingling. The Chingling sing, but the one that came has a terrible voice; Team Rocket made it. The heroes study it a bit and Team Rocket presses the button and smoke comes out of the robot. Team Rocket comes in the smoke and grab the Chingling. The smoke clears out and Francesca has the fake Chingling. To search, Ash sends Staravia, who goes to scout. Team Rocket takes them out and are amazed by their voice. James would like one of them for himself, but Meowth and Jessie object. James still wants it and runs away with one. James knows that Chingling evolve into Chimecho and still remembers he left her at the mansion and with the Chingling, they would be a family. Staravia spots Team Rocket and comes to Ash. Jessie and Meowth spot the third Chingling came. However, it is a fake and smoke comes out and when it clears, the heroes demand the Chingling. Jessie sends Dustox and Ash his Chimchar. Dustox misses its attempt to tackle Chimchar and Chimchar blasts them off with Flame Wheel. Still, the third Chingling is missing. James proposes it to join Team Rocket and sends Mime Jr. to tell it. Chingling refuses, so Mime Jr. uses Teeter Dance, confusing Chingling. Mime Jr. attacks, but Chingling evades, just in time for the heroes to come. Chingling uses Hidden Power, hitting Mime Jr. Mime Jr. copies the move via Mimic, but misses. James and Mime Jr. get blasted off via Confusion. Chingling wants a hug, meaning it grew up, so Francesca gives it. Francesca thanks them for the support and the Chingling sing to tell goodbye, as the heroes move out. Debuts Pokémon *Chingling Trivia *This episode introduces Buneary's heart vest, which she will be seen wearing in many future episodes. *Battle Frontier and Pokémon Symphonic Medley were both used as background music. Music from Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea and music used during Butler's magic show in Jirachi: Wish Maker is also used. *The dub's title is a reference to Singing Bells. **The title may also refer to the phrase "bells are ringing". *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Brock's Happiny Mistakes When Ash says "Give us back those Chingling", the Chingling are actually standing in front of him. Dub differences *The magazine PokéCan (Japanese: ポケキャン, lit. Pokekyan) was renamed as PokéChic in the dub, and one shot showing it had its text altered to match the new name. **This is currently the most recent paint edit that has happened in the anime. Gallery Pikachu's dress DP070 2.jpg Buneary blushes DP070 3.jpg Gligar likes Ash DP070 4.jpg Francesca's show DP070 5.jpg Buneary bounces on Gligar DP070 6.jpg Chingling swings on Turtwig DP070 7.jpg James hugs with Chingling DP070 8.jpg James' fantasy DP070 9.jpg Jessie and Meowth got the fake Chingling back DP070 10.jpg James and Mime Jr. get blasted off Chingling hangs on to Pikachu.jpg Chingling hangs on to Pikachu. Ash and his friends meet Francesca.jpg Ash and his friends meet Francesca. Francesca gets an applause from Ash and his friends.jpg Francesca gets an applause from Ash and his friends. Ash and his friends figures out a solution about Chingling.jpg Ash and his friends figures out a solution about Chingling. Team Rocket's Giovanni fantasy about Chingling.jpg Team Rocket's Giovanni fantasy about Chingling. Dawn checks on her Buneary.jpg Dawn checks on her Buneary. Francesca using her Chingling in a battle.jpg Francesca using her Chingling in a battle. Team Rocket show motto.jpg Team Rocket show motto. Ash and his friends saw Team Rocket Crash Landed.jpg Ash and his friends saw Team Rocket Crash Landed. Francesca saids good bye to Ash and his friends.jpg Francesca saids good bye to Ash and his friends. James runs off with Chingling.jpg James runs off with Chingling. Francesca finally connects with her Chingling.jpg Francesca finally connects with her Chingling. }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita